bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 123 (The Odd Fruit)
Plot __________________________________________________________________________________ The guppies except for Molly and Nonny got mr grouper's cold,so she calls the genies for help,but things start to turn into a catastrophe. Transcripts __________________________________________________________________________________ (The episodes starts off at the guppies and groupers house at morning,the guppies got up out of bed and do their morning exercises and ate breakfast and brush their teeth and they were just about to go outside to play until bubble puppy came into the room.) Gil: "Good morning bubble puppy,is something wrong with your squeaky bone?(Bubble puppy barks)Oh it needs it's squeak no worries mr grouper can fix anything." Mr grouper: "ACHOO." Goby: "sounds like he's awake now." Oona: "Let's get him to help." Molly: "C'mon." (The guppies went upstairs to mr grouper's room.) Goby: "mr grouper hello." Mr grouper: "ACHOO." Nonny: "I wonder what's wrong with him." Goby: "I agree let's go find out." (They went downstairs to the kitchen Mrs grouper puts a bowl of fresh fruit a cup of lemonade with a straw and a pot of chicken noodle soup and a tube of ice cream.) Molly: "Morning Mrs grouper is something wrong with mr grouper?" Mrs grouper: "I'm afraid so mr grouper got a flu." All: "Oh no." Deema: "And you know what it's like being in bed all day." All: "Boring." Mrs grouper: "Now I'm off for my errands mind giving me a favour of bringing this up to mr grouper's room before I leave?" Gil: "Sure." Mrs grouper: "I'll be back in 5 hours,just remember to stay away from mr grouper." Molly: "We will." Goby: "Everything's under control." Deema: "Goodbye." (Gil carries the tray and the guppies follow him up the stairs to mr grouper's bedroom door.) Gil: "One little peek can't hurt." Molly: "Gilly no." (But it's too late.) Gil: "Here you go." Mr grouper: "Thank you." Deema: "Uh oh Operation Grouper sneeze Look out." All: "Whoa." Mr grouper: "ACHOO,Gil." Gil: "No problem." Molly: "Oh no Operation Guppy sneeze Look out." Gil: "ACHOO." Molly: "Oh dear now Gil has the flu now,What are we gonna do,I know someone who can help my genies." (At glimmer and chloe's place) Glimmer: "I like magic tricks." Chloe: "Me too,especially when they get well,ready to practice the grand finale before the magic show?" Glimmer: "ready." (After practicing the finale.) Chloe: "Hold your magic wands glimmer it's our friend Molly." Molly: "Glimmer and Chloe my genies divine through this special chance some wishes you'll grant." Glimmer: "I'm glimmer." Chloe: "I'm Chloe." Both: "your genies divine,charm-a-kazoo you're best friends are on the way." (After the song) (Molly's necklace came to life and out come glimmer and Chloe and the carpet disappeared and they slid down the banister and landed on their feet.) Molly: "I so glad you guys came." Glimmer: "Is everything going alright." Molly: "Not exactly,mr grouper got the flu and you know what is like being in bed all day." Both: "Boring." Chloe: "Glad You asked now what going on with Gil." Molly: "Oh he just caught mr grouper's flu." Deema: "And now he won't stop flying." Chloe: "Oh yes we will just say the magic words and we'll make the magic happen." Category:Episodes